


Moonlight

by Likesummerrainn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likesummerrainn/pseuds/Likesummerrainn
Summary: Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh have my whole entire heart.





	Moonlight

It’s rare for him to stay awake after she’s fallen asleep. Most nights she stays up, the sounds of her sobs waking him up. 

But tonight is different. 

Tonight, she fell asleep with her face buried in his chest, smiling as she yawned, only to be cut off with a laugh when he kissed her neck. 

In the darkness of his room--their room--the curtains left slightly open let in a stream of moonlight, lighting a path from the window, washing over both of them. 

Her skin glowed under the light, her red hair shockingly bright against her pale skin. 

Propped up on one elbow, he watched the steady rise and fall of her body as she slept, the smile still there. 

Her hair had gotten longer, he noted. The bags under her eyes had disappeared. Her skin glowed, and not just in the light shining on them tonight. 

Ben couldn’t believe his eyes, sometimes, to find Beverly still there next to him. In the mornings when he would wake up before the sun rose, or the nights when he got home late and all the   
lights were off. 

She was still there. 

Every brush against each other sent another rush of happiness through him, from handing her a cup of coffee in the morning, to the way she held onto him so tight as she slept.

He doesn’t understand how his heart can ache so much without knowing what it longed for. He doesn’t understand how his heart can still yearn for someone right beside him. And he doesn’t understand how, even day after day and night after night, how he can still be left breathless when her eyes land on him. 

Ben is a man reborn, and every morning with Beverly is a new beginning for them. 

The moonlight dances over them, and he can see his hand reaching out, washed in the light as he caresses her hair, brushing it gently out of her face. 

She was the dream he could not remember, the feeling of sudden warmth when he looked at the worn out paper in his wallet. 

Tonight, she was his lullaby, the sweetest song that woke him in the mornings, and the warmth that surrounded him every day now. 

She was his sun and moon and he was happy to follow in her orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Hanscom and Beverly Marsh have my whole entire heart.


End file.
